You will be mine
by LushyHeartfilia
Summary: This is not like any other Highschools fan fictions. This is COMPLETELY different! Lucy Heartfilia, The school Hottie is trying to get the handsome pinkette Natsu dragnet to fell for her. How would she make him fall in love with her when his heart is already stolen by his Childhood friend, Lissana? { Rate T for language, sexual actions and Lemons} - { NEW UPDATES!}
1. Chapter 1

"Go out with me"

She whispered softly while looking at the guy who was sitting next to her, he turned around and looked at her with boring look.

"Can you stop fucking asking me that!"

"Mr dragneel!"

Leo,the teacher who was talking to the class about the project glared at natsu, who just ignored him and sighed. Looking down at his book and kept drawing a dragon,he wasn't good at drawing. But he couldn't find anything else to avoid talking to the blondie girl.

Lucy didnt gave up, she couldnt take 'no' as an answer. Why he wont go out with her, she was smart,sexy,beautiful and every guy in the school want to have her. But she only wanted him,since she moved to fairy tail academy. He helped her that day, though everyone was telling her to not talk or get near him. She did, because she didnt do what others want before. And hell no she wont now.

Day by day, she become closer to his friends. She was one of them, the popular squad that everyone wishing to be a friend of them. She like her friends, they're nice, and always help her. Its not like what the movies said about being popular in school. They was diffrent.

Lucy grabbed a small paper and write something on it, before she pass it to him and stand up. Walking out the class while ignoring the teacher who was calling for her, he wasn't trying his best. As the others guys he was attracting to her, he always flirt with her. People think she get close to him to help her in exams, but she didnt need it. She was smart. She didnt need any help.

Natsu raised an eyebrow and opened the paper she had thrown it on him, reading it before he ripped it and throw it away.

[~ you'll be mine. No, you already mine.~

Lucy H. ]

'When she gonna stop. . . . I barely have the time to meet with lissana because of this shit.'

As he thought about the white-hair girl he remembered that he promised her to go to the cinema today, not with the others. Only the two of them. As a date!. Natsu couldnt help but smile to himself, before noticing that everyone was leaving the classroom when the bell ring. He get up and start walking to the lunch-room.

Lucy was walking to the lunch-room, thinking about what she just heard in the bathroom. Lissana and juvia was talking in whisper, like they dont want anyone to hear. Lissana was excited for some reasons,jumping up and down as she hold juvia arm who just stood there with a small smile but she was really happy

"I cant belive that im actually going on a date with natsu!"

"Juvia told you lissana-san. He really like you!!"

The both girls laughed and walked out the bathroom before they checked how they look in the mirror.

"Oh no you wont. . ."

She mumbled softly as she walked into the lunch-room. Lucy didnt hate lissana,actually she was a friend of her. She's really nice, always go shopping with her and give her advice when she need to. But she wasn't giving up on natsu yet, even if she was his childhood friend. Natsu is hers! She's not gonna share it with her friends.

The blonde haired girl noticed her friend was already sitting on their usual table, the girls was in the right side while the guys in the left side facing each other. Gray was talking about something, only juvia was listening carefully with a big big smile on her face.

"Hey guys.."

She moved to sit beside natsu when she pointed to levy to not move, levy nodded her head secretly and chuckled to herself. Only levy knows about lucy have crush on natsu, she didnt want her to tell anyone..not yet.

"Lucy you're late."

Erza looked at her and raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to give her explanation. Lucy just looked down at her lap,sighing loudly. Making gray stop talking and juvia looks back at her.

"Lu? You okay?"

Lissana asked worryingly before lucy nodded her head with a fake pout.

"I...im fine."

"Stop lying! We all know that your not. What's happening? "

Thats what she wanted from them, yes ask me more. She thoughts before she glanced on the pink haired guy who was sitting next to her. Not giving a shit to looks or to ask her whats wrong, he just kept eating silently while looking at lissana who was blushing madly but tried to hide it.

'Im sorry. . . But I dont want to lie to you guys.' She thoughts before taking a deep breath a said in low,shaky tone. As her eyes was slowly tearing up.

"S...someone tried to rape me behind the school before i come here. . . . But. . . When i fought back"

She stopped when she heard them gasping, and felt his gaze was on her now. Finally. She wanted to smile at him but thats gonna ruin her plan.

"Who is he?. Im gonna kill him!"

Gray said as he stood up but stopped when lucy shook her head violently.

"The teacher saw him and pulled him to the principles office. . . But when i fought him in there. . I falled on a rock,and hurt my side."

She looked down at bited her lip when she touched her side, before she came to them. She took a kinfe that she found in random class and cuts her side, its hurt as hell.

She didnt want to do that, self-harming wasnt her think. She have a beautiful body,and she likes it. But this is all for him, the cut wasnt too deep so she was sure that she wont have any scars later.

"Omg lucy!!!!"

Levy eyes widen as she tried to understand all this, at first she knew that lucy was planning for something but this was in another level.

"Of course he would rape you. Look at your uniform or let me say your night dress."

He finally spoke with annoyed look before looking away from her. Everyone looked at her uniform, a really short blue skirt that shows half of her thighs and white tight shirt. She let the first three buttons open to show her d-cup size breast.

Lucy wanted to smacks his head, how cant he be affected to her sexy body? He was a guy! Every guy would fall for her!

"NATSU."

He jumped a little when erza hit the table with her fist,looking at him with death glare.

"Dont talk like that about her! Didnt you hear about what she have been through?"

"Yeah yeah. But it was her fault too!"

"Stop before i kick the shit out of you"

"Wanna go ice-princess?"

"What did you say? Flame brain!"

Erza hits the table again and the both of them stopped fighting but still glaring to the other. Juvia was feeling bad about lucy but she was angry that gray was giving her more attention than her.

"Thats it. Natsu go with lucy to the infirmary now! If the nurse isn't there then you have to go with her to the hospital after the school!"

"What! Im not gonna do that. Beside i have something else to do than babysit this bitch."

Gray moved his hand and punched natsu , making him falls back and everyone was looking at them now.

"Natsu!. . ."

Lucy finally spoke again,still crying.

"You dont have to. . . Dont worry i can go by myself."

"See she said she will go by herself."

Lucy stood up slowly,knowing erza for long enough time. She wont let this pass and force him to go with her.

"Just go with her. Now."

Erza was stepping to him before he stood up fast and grabbed lucy arm. Pulling her with him out the lunch-room before erza beat him again.

Lissana and juvia sighed and levy didnt let that pass.

"Whats wrong?"

"Eh...n-nothing."

Lissana smiled nervously and start eating again to avoide any others questions while still looking at the doors. She was supposed to be with him,not her.

[ this gonna be so different than my last one. and this time~ im planning to complete this!!!

Tell me please what you think of the first chapter. dont forget the reviews or im gonna stop it...

Please,your support mean everything to me. BAI BAI~]


	2. Chapter 2

He was pulling her roughly towards the infirmary, cursing with every step her take. He wasn't supposed to do this,he wasnt her boyfriend, but their friends think he was close to her since she was always around him. He tried to tell him that she was stalkiny on him, and she's weirdo and kinky. But no one believe him, after all lucy was the most innocent girl they ever meet. Only levy though knows about her true self.

Lucy was getting dragged by him, she didnt mind. But her arm was hurting her. He was holding it so tight, she could feel that he will break it in any second.

"N..natsu your hand.."  
She groaned in pain as she tried to pull her hand away, but he pulled her closer to him as they get into the infirmary. He sighed when he didnt notice the nurse around, glancing back at the blondie and pushed her on a random bed.

She gasped when her back touched the soft bed, holding her side tightly. Damn i didnt know its gonna hurt this much, she mumbled to herself before looking up at him. He was angry, she could feel him. For the first time she was scared of him, his eyes was like he's gonna kill her and one gonna help her.

"Na-"  
"Shut your fucking mouth."  
He said calmly,but in dangerous tone. Natsu took a few steps to her as she sat back, trying not to show him how scared she was.  
"Hey! Im hurt. . . You cant treat me like that!"  
"Didnt i say to shut your mouth?"  
He sat on the edge of the bed, reaching his hand to her shirt and pulled it up. Looking at the cut before rasing an eyebrow.

"You know im not stupid right? I know that you cut yourself and didnt get hurt by a rock. And you didnt get rape you just wanted to mess with me."

"I didnt say you're stupid. And no its not just because i wanna mess with you"  
Lucy leaned up to him,warpping one arm around his neck while looking straight into his eyes.  
"You cant go on that date. You're mine."

"I told you before. Im not yours and never gonna be,i like lissana. Everyone know that."  
He tried his best to not push her away,he wanted to stop her. He dont want her to bother him again.

"Soon. Everyone will know that natsu like lucy!"  
She whispered to his ear,before she bit his ear lobe playfully.  
"Owwww."  
She closed her eyes tightly when he pushed her away from him,standing up and stepped back.  
"Lucy! This is your last warning. If you dont want the other's to see what kind of person you are!"

With that, he left the infirmary. Leaving the blonde haired girl laying on the bed,while still holding her side.  
"Natsu dragneel. You're mine, if you dont want to be mine. Then i have to force you"  
She smirked and sat back, waiting for the nurse to come back and help her with her injury. While thinking of her next plan.

The bell ring and everyone was going back to their classes, gray stood up and juvia runs to follow him. Erza have math class so she runs out of the lunch room,leaving lissana and levy still on the table.  
"What you have now levy-chan? "  
"Ah i have PE. and you? "  
"I have history. . God its so boring!"  
Levy chuckled and stood up,before she noticed who was walking towards them. Gajeel and natsu was fighting all the way to their table. She shook her head and grabbed her book, walking pass them. But gajeel stopped fighting natsu and turned to her.  
"Yo shortie."  
"Dont call me that I told you about it!"  
"Teehee. How are you? I didnt see you today? "  
Levy was trying her best to hide her blush but she failed, he smirked and picked her up bridal style and runs out the lunch-room while she keep screaming and punching him. She was blushing madly, begging him to put her down but he didnt.  
'Damn gajeel!'

Lissana watched him silently, he was few inches away from her. She took a deep breath before she spoke.  
"Its okay natsu~ we can always go on another date you know that right?."  
Natsu nodded slightly ans looked back at her eyes,before he reached his hands to her shoulder and hugged her tightly.  
"I promise you. We will go on a date soon. . . . Ah its all her fault!"  
"Come on natsu. Dont be mean towards her, she is nice."  
She hugged him back with wide smile,not wanting to bring lucy at the moment. She just want to spend more time with him,without saying anything.  
'Ah. . . Whats shes gonna think about lucy if she knew her true self.'  
He thoughts before he pulled back,grabbing her hand and locked it in his fingers.  
"Come on i will walk you to the class."  
"A.. . alright"  
She followed him to the class, blushing slightly. Lissana was glad that no one was around, or else they will start teasing her or talk about it.

After the school end, gray and natsu was fighting again for no reason beside the school gates. They was waiting for the blondie girl, she was late and that was unusual.  
"Where is she?"  
"I dont know!"  
"You was with her. Dont tell me you let her go!"  
"I dont give a fuck about her okay!"  
"Yeah yeah. I still don't see why you're not into her,if she was stalking and following me then i will gladly accept it and go out with her."  
Yes, gray knows About it, natsu told him in their first week. He couldn't believe it at first,but then he noticed how she looks to natsu and figure that out. 'Thats stupid. If i only can have her. . . Damn she's so fucking hot!' He sighed when he noticed her walkint towards them , her breasts bounced with every step. Her hips move along with her uniform , she was just perfect. Your eyes wont get enough of staring and eating her out.

"Im sorry guys. I was busy."  
she smiled a little and looked to the side, rubbing the back of her neck before she looked back at him.  
"Um. . . Natsu~ i heard that you have a date with lissana. And i dont want to bother you in this day , im so happy for you too so you can go on that date. I can go home alone."  
He raised an eyebrow, what is she planning to do now. He was about to say something but lissana voice stopped him.  
"Dont worry about that lucy!~ we already talked about that. He can go with you."  
"B..."  
"No but! I said its fine. Nothing important more than your safety now."

She sighed and nodded, hugging lissana softly and mumbled something to her ear.  
"Thank you lis. . . I will make it up to you!"  
"No you dont have to."

he stared at them,confused. She was playing with them all,he know that she was.  
"Just. Lets. Go!"  
He turned around and start walking,waving to his friends and not looking back to see her if she was following him or not. Lucy let go of lissana,and waved back to him with her cheerful smile.  
"Bai bai guys. See you tomorrow."  
They waved back to them,as gray walked back to his car. Lissana wipped her eyes and sighed, she cant be selfish. They're her friends.  
"She's so lucky.  
Wait no. Im the lucky one."

When lucy checked that they was away enough, she held his hand tightly and stepped to the side closer to him.  
"Dont push me away. . Im tired."  
She whispered softly, wishing that he wont hears her but he did. Natsu shook his head and let him holding his hand,as he walked towards her house quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

After few minutes they was infront of heartfilia house, they stopped before they passed the gate. She was happy, couldnt stop smiling when she realized that he didnt come to her house before. The blondie took a step into the house after she opened the doors, but he stopped her by pulling his hand away from her and crossed his arms over his chest.  
"Im not coming in. I walked you home and thats it."  
He turned around,ready to walk out with a boring and annoyed look. But she didn't let him,now he is in her throne and he cant do what he want. Lucy reached to his shirt and pulled him along with her inside her house, closing and locking the doors behind them when she make sure that her father wasn't in home.  
"No. You're not going anywhere, we can hang out together."  
He rolled his eyes and shurgged her hand away from his shirt,he didnt want to spend more time with her. She was annoying, like the others rich girls that will only talk about what she get from her father and how he get her everything she want.  
"Please natsu just this time!"  
She spoke calmly with a pouty lips, hopping that its will affect him. He just stared at her with blank expression.  
"Lead the way"

Lucy smiled more widely as she pulled him with her upstairs, happy that she had affect him with her cutie moves. But the truth is he didn't even notice what she was trying to do with that, and he only didn't want to argue with her because obviously she wont listen to him.  
"Welcome to my room"  
The pinky haired male looked up at the door as it was pushed opened, blinking as she looked inside before she pulled him inside her. Her room have pink walls and a white sloping roof. It was quite large and includes a lot of furniture such as a big king sized bed, desk, coffee table and a big white couch beside the large glass window. On the right there a small changing room,with big opened closet for her clothes,bags,shoes and accessories. And a white big door for the bathroom inside her changing room.

It was more like a princess room, the yellow lights and the big chandelier in the middle made the room looks more nice.  
"Girly."  
He mumbled as she closed the door, hearing a slight laugh coming from the girl he raised an eyebrow.  
"What's so funny? "  
"Nothing at all. . Just sit down i will go to change my clothes"  
she smirked and walked over to her changing room,stripped her uniform and threw it a side before she grabbed a tight short black skirt that shows her thighs, its showing her skin more than covering it. Her red panties would show if she sat or lean down, however, she then took a red bra and put it on. Wearing a white shirt that can be shown what was under it. Lucy looked at herself in the mirror and smiled before she let her hair down.

Natsu sat on the couch with his legs crossed on the other while watching the place and waiting for her, he wanted to leave already. He was supposed to be with lissana now, its all because of this bitch. He thoughts before he notice her walking back, his eyes widen and gluped hard when she saw her wearing like that. What the hell she was trying to do? Two teens in one room, and wearing that wont help the situation. Yes he have no interest in her, but he cant deny that's she not hot. Her body was so perfect , she was sexy. And it was hard for him to control himself when she wear like that, after all he's a guy too! He's not an ice cube!.

"What the hell are you wearing?"  
He cleared his voice and tried to sound normal, but her smirk got him more nervous. Knowing her for five months now,she will try to do something. He have to get out of here right now,but oops. He was too late to realize that now. Because lucy was sitting right next to him,warpping her arms around him and rest her head on his shoulder.  
"Just. For. You."  
She mumbled seductively and looked up at him, is that a red lipstick? Natsu thoughts before looking away.

"Just get the fuck off me. Now."  
He pushed her away fast, but she was so clingy and held him tighter, while he kept pushing her. She falled back on the couch, with him on top since she pulled him with her. Lucy blushed slightly and smiled, while he looked at her with a blank expression.  
"Listen. I-"  
Lucy interpret him when she leaned up and pressed her lips against his, kissing him roughly and passionately. Natsu eyes widen and didnt move in shocked, he took a minute to realize what they was doing so he pulled away fast. But that was too late, the door opened suddenly before he pulled away. Eyes widen as the gluped. Erza,levy and lissana was standing behind the door.  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"  
Erza shouted at the two,making lucy to push him off her and sit back. Blushing madly and looked down, while natsu just stare at them. He didnt care about erza now, he saw the tears in lissana eyes as she ran out the house.  
"Lissana wait! I can explain this."  
He stood up fast, running out the room to follow her. While he ignored erza who was calling for him to come back.


	4. Chapter 4

She was sitting on the couch,staring down on the pinky floor with her palms on top of her knees nervously. While the other's two female's was standing in front of her, levy was looking at her with a shocked expression still and erza with a serious look. It was quiet and they didnt talk since natsu leaved behind lisanna who ran out the house when she saw them like that.

"Lucy! Explain what we saw. Right now!"

Erza finally spoke calmly with a serious tone,crossing her arms over her chest before she took few stepped and sat next to lucy. Levy did the same and sat to the right of the blondie.

"Yes Lu-chan. . . Tell us, did natsu tried to do something or force you to do this?"

When she heard levy lucy shook her head fast and looked up at them both, she wasnt crying. But her cheek was red as tomatoes, she couldnt find the perfect words to explain this situation so she kept quiet.

"Lucy!"

She jumped back and gluped when erza shout out at her, coughing a little before she cleard her throat and said with shaky tone.

"He...didnt force me...

And... please... i dont want to talk about this now..."

She mumbled under her breath and looked away from the both girls who was staring at her again.

"But Lu-chan!

We can help you..."

"I dont need a help.. please can i stay alone? I will talk with you later"

Five minutes passed and finally erza stood up, telling levy to follow her as they walked towards the door.

"I will leave you for now. But i wont let this pass lucy heartfilia, you have to tell me!"

With that, erza stepped out the room and walked out.

"I will text you later lu-chan.. call me if you need me."

Lucy nodded and watched them walking out and closing the door behind them. A long, annoyed sigh escape from her lips as she smiled. Now she dont have to worry about natsu and lissana because obviously lissana wouldn't go out with him after what she saw, she honestly didnt want this to happen or to make their friends see this. She didnt even know that they will come to visit her, but oh well. It happened.

Looking at her side, there was natsu bag and his jacket. She smiled a little and reached to the jacket, grabbing it and pulled it close to her. Closing her eyes as she felt how warm it was and his smell, the smell that she love.

'I can have this?'

She looked at the jacket for a second and hugged it tightly, walking to her bed and lays now. Now she have to think of something to tell them, she cant say the truth even for levy. She will hate her, she will think that she's weird. Hell she cant do that.

"Ahhh what now...

Is he gonna come back?"

She mumbled against the jacket and closed her eyes, waiting to see if he's gonna come or not.

In the park that was close to heartfilia house, lissana was sitting down on the grass under the big green tree. Hugging her legs to her chest with her forehead on her knees, her eyes was closed but no tears come out because she refused to cry infront of natsu. On the other hand, he was sitting right next to her, one hand on her back as he patted her softly. He was trying to explain what happened but, she stopped him and told him if he talked about it she will walk off again.

"Lissana..."

He whispered softly and looked down at her before he moved closer and hugged her tightly, she didnt mind. In fact she hugged him back, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Just listen to me."

"You should've tell me that you like lucy."

"I dont like her! You know that, you're my best friend and the one who's i love. Im not in love with lucy or anyone else, i love you!"

He whispered softly and stroked her hair,sighing loudly as she didnt say anything.

"Dont scare me like this. Say something."

"Im sorry natsu"

She pulled away and looked up at him, rubbing her eyes softly and forced a smile.

"I will go back to edolas academy with my sister and brother. . . ."

"Wait what?you cant do that. now after what i told you. I confess to you lissana, I love you"

"I love you too. I love you more than myself but... what i saw today..."

She looked down as tears gathered again in her blue eyes.

"Please... if you really love me just let me go.. i promise you! I will come back when i feel more confident and when i gather myself up! I promise you natsu."

He just stared at the white-haired female for a second before he cupped her cheeks and pressed his lips against her,ignoring the shocked face that she made and pulled her close as he deepened into the kiss. She was melting in his touch,she heard some rumors that he's a good kisser but damn. He was more than good, he was so fucking goood!

He pulled away and grinned, pressing his forehead against hers.

"I will wait for you to come back..."

"T-thank you natsu..."

She mumbled softly and looked to the side to hide her blush. After staying more one hour in the park, they finally decided to leave. Natsu wanted to walk her back but she said no, it wasn't that far anyway. So they waves to each other, promising to talk tomorrow in school.

He sighed as he watched her walk off till she disappeared, rubbing the back of his head before turning around and start walking back to his place. Feeling angry when he remembered why all this happened,its all because of her again! She wont make him live and date the girl he likes never. He have to find out a plan to push her away, to make her hate him.

'Well. Its gonna be a long night.'

As he continues walking he stopped in the middle of the dark,empty street.

"Fuck! I forgot that my stuffs in her house."

He moved his hand to his pocket and sighed once more when he couldnt find his phone, he leaved it inside his bag.

"Damn it."

Natsu didnt want to see her, didnt want to talk to her but he didnt have another choice. So he turned around and start walking towards her house again, ten minutes passed and he was infront of the door. Pressing his finger on the bell button and waits for her to open, one,five,ten minutes and she didnt opened it. So he couldn't help but to open the door and get in, the place was like before. Quiet, no one around. He was curious why a big house like this has no maids, or others people to live in. As he walked towards her room.

Lucy on the other hand was tired as fuck, she waited for him for long time while still laying down on the bed and hugging his jacket so close. She didnt move for two hours now, just waiting for him.

'Yeah... he wont come after what i did'

She finally gave up and pulled herself up, ready to get up and change to her night clothes. But the door voice stopped her as it opened, she turned to see who is it. Her eyes widen as she saw him standing there, looking for his bag. He didnt look at her at all,he was still mad at her.

"Natsu!"

She said excitedly but with careful look at her face,he was looking so mad. And she didnt want him to yell at her or ask her about what happened. Natsu just ignored her and walked to the couch that he was siting on, grabbing his bag and get his phone out to check on it. Smiling a little when he saw a text from lissana telling him that she's in home and ready to sleep.

"Natsu dont ignore me."

"Where's the jacket"

"I dont know."

He rolled his eyes and finally looked at her, still wearing that clothes. But with her sleepy eyes and tired face,it was so hard to look away from him.

"Just give it to me."

"I dont have it! And. . . What happened with lissana?"

She took few stepped closer to him and looked up,locking her eyes into his curiously.

"Nothing happened."

He mumbled softly and turned around,ready to walk out of the room. Fuck the jacket, he dont want to spend more time with her in the same place. But a hand stopped it,she held his arm and slowly hugged him from behind. Resting her head on his back and closed her eyes.

"Im really sorry, i didnt want that to happen.. i didnt know that they will come.."

"Dont fuckin lie now, you're happy that lissana saw us like this!"

"Yes im happy! But i didnt want to hurt her.. i was just gonna ask her if i can date you...im not that bitch."

Natsu raised an eyebrow before he released himself and took steps in,turning to face her with angry look.

"Im not gonna date you, even if i wasn't in love with lissana. Im not gonna Date you so fuck off from my life before i really hurt you, lucy heartfilia"

He was serious, his tone was firmly and loud just to make sure that she get it. And without waiting for her to talk, he walked off the room and the house.

"I..im not gonna give up,not now!"

She yelled at him and closed her room door roughly, feeling the tears gatherings in her eyes but she wiped them off before they fall. She cant give up now,she love him and she will make him fall for her no matter what.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day.

He opened his eyes and sighed loudly when he remembered what happened last night, pulling his other white pillow and pressed it against his face. Not wanting to think of what happened, his phone ring interrupt his thoughts as he pushed the pillow away again and reached his hand to the phone and opened it. A small smile escaped from his lips when he saw lissanna sending a text to him saying "good morning". It made him feeling better before he pull himself out of the bed and walked to the bathroom to get ready for school. He didn't take more than ten minutes in shower then walked out again, dressing up and picking his bag without bothering himself to look for the jacket because he already know that she's the one who took it. Natsu walked down stairs and heads out of the house before his father see him and ask him why he came late last night.

On the other side of the street,lucy just got out of her house. smiling a little to the maid-friend virgo as she gave her the bag and a toast since she was late already.

"Princess, please wait for the car to come."

"No its alright, i need to walk since i didn't go running this morning.

Oh and you don't need to make dinner because i will be late today."

Virgo nodded her head and smiled, watching the blondie girl passing the house big gates and heads to the school while eating her toast. Her smile slowly faded away as soon as she stayed away, sighing to herself and stare down at the floor.

'Its not my fault. yes its not...

i have to stop thinking like that...'

She lost deep in her thoughts and before she knew, there was a car driving fast coming in her way. Of course since she was too busy thinking lucy didn't notice it at all. She raised her head up when she heard someone yelling her name and telling her to stop but it was too late, a hand grabbed on her arm and pulled her away as the car passed them. She closed her eyes as her face slammed softly against the person who saved her chest.

"Are you crazy!"

He yelled at her and stepped back to look down at her face, lucy know that voice. she really do.

"Sting?"

Her eyes opened wide as she looked up at the blonde-haired guy, blinking slightly and stepped away fast.

"what are you doing here? As i know , your school isn't near here!"

She mumbled with annoyed look and looked to the side before she say again.

"Thanks anyway."

"Its been a while luc. And i know that, i will be a transform student for three days in your school. Its gonna be annoying but i will see you everyday so I'm fine with it."

Sting said with a wink as he moved his hand to her hair and patted it, knowing that she get weak easily whenever someone play or touch her hair. But this time she didn't, she only slapped his hand away and turned around.

"Dont fucking touch me again!

And i don't wanna see your face, so i will be glad if you didn't try to talk to me in school."

She rolled her eyes and start walking to the school again, taking a fast steps before they close the gates.

INSIDE THE SCHOOL

The group was sitting all under a tree before the classes started since lissanna asked to meet them all, they were waiting lucy to come but she was late so she decided to say it.

"listen guys."

Natsu held her hand and smiled, like comforting her and support her to say it. Everyone else just stared at the two who was staring at each other with a smile, blush on their faces.

"So?"

Gray finally spoke and break the silence before natsu and lissanna look back at them

"Oh...

I just wanted to tell you all that i will go back to edolas school for this year.."

"What?"

"why!"

"what happened?"

The start asking her over and over till natsu finally spoke.

"Her family need her there just for this year and she couldn't say no. beside she wanted to stay with her sister and brother because she didn't see them for while."

They nodded when natsu explained as lissanna whispered

"Thanks natsu."

He only smiled his cheerful smile before they saw lucy walking in.

"oh lu-chan!"

Lucy noticed them and stopped for a second, staring at natsu then back at the others before she took a deep breath and walked to them with a smile. God know how hard it was to fake a smile after what happened yesterday.

"Hey guys. what are you doing out here?"

"Lissanna was telling us about something.

She's gonna move to edolas school again.. just for a year."

Erza spoke as lucy nodded her head and looked at lissanna, stepping closer and warpped her arms around her. Hugging the white-haired female softly then let go fast.

"We will miss you...

You're really a good friend, i hope you come back fast."

"T-thanks lucy!"

And with that, the girls start hugging lissanna and crying. Not wanting her to leave them since they get used to her already. They all was busy to notice that lucy left them already, only natsu noticed how quiet she was and that worried him. not because he care no, its because he was sure that she was planning to do something.


	6. Chapter 6

The first two classes went normally and finally its lunch time, everyone was walking towards the lunch room with their friends. Erza,levy and juvia was already sitting down on the table waiting for the others to come while chatting about lissana who had left early after she told them about her sudden decision.

"I Cant believe that lissana-san is really gonna leave us. Juvia is not happy about this."

"Im sure she have her own reasons. even if we asked her she won't tell if she don't want to." Levy said while pulling her food out from her small bag that she was holding and placed them on the table. Erza was quiet while eating her strawberry cake with a small smile on her lips like a little kid, no one seems to stare at her weird situation because everyone know how much erza love strawberry cakes.

A loud sound was coming out the lunch room as the doors pushed wide opened and two males start walking in, followed by two other males who seems annoyed by them

"Gray! Natsu! stop this shit already!" Jellal finally spoke before he walked passed them and sat next to erza after he kissed her cheek, the scarlet female blushed slightly and smiled to him.

"How was your classes?"

"Fine fine.."

"mine wa- YOU TWO. STOP FIGHTING RIGHT NOW!"

She turned to natsu and gray with a glare, making them stop and nodded fast before sitting down next to each other. Sending glares to each other every minute, Luckily erza was focused on jellal so she didn't noticed. The group start eating as usual, talking, and even fighting again till juvia spoke making the others stare at her and realize that the blondie didn't come yet.

"Where's lucy-san anyway?"

"i didn't see her since morning.."

Levy sighed and looked at the door, waiting her friend to come in but no one came so she stood up after she finished eating.

"i will go to look for her. ."

"wait shortie, I'm coming with you"

Gajeel said as he stood up, not waiting for her response he grabbed her hand and pulled her out while she kept begging him to stop tugging on her arm but secretly she really didn't mind.

Levy and gajeel spent the whole lunch time to search for lucy but they couldn't find her anywhere so at the end the couples gave up and walked back to the class as the bell ring. The other was walking back from the lunch room to their classes, oddly staring at the pink haired male. He didn't talk since erza yelled at them back then , but they just thoughts he was sad about lissana and continue walking till they spread from each other. As for natsu, he didn't feel like going to the class now. especially when its a math class. as usual he will just fell asleep again and at the end the teacher gonna kick him out, so he decided to go to the rooftop to take a nap and to think alone.

As he walked upstairs he heard a low voice coming but ignored it as he pushed the black door open and stepped out, sighing softly when he felt the cold air touching his skin. He prefer summer more than winter, the cold weather is just a bother to him because it make him feel lazy and want to sleep all the time. as he closed the door behind him so the teachers won't find out that he skipped the class, natsu heard someone crying. He know this voice very well but there was another voice with her. Stepping towards the sound, he saw two blondies standing. Lucy was pinned to the wall as the man was smirking, ignoring her teary brown eyes.

"Hey!

What the hell are you doing?"

Without thinking, natsu approach to them and reached his fist up. Punching sting cheek and make him falls back since he didn't expected it and couldn't dodge it.

"Natsu!"

Lucy blinked few times then stare back at sting who was having a hard time to stood up.

"Who are you?"

"Im he-"

He was about to say 'her friend' but she stopped him, holding his arm tightly and wiped her tears with her free hand and spoke calmly, but natsu still noticed how shaky and scared it was.

"My boyfriend"

Sting raised an eyebrow and stared suspiciously at the both when he saw how natsu was looking at her, she gulped and looked up at him with a small pout, more like begging him to keep quiet.

"Fine!

But I'm not leaving you for him!"

He looked at natsu with a disgust look, and natsu was about to punch him again but lucy tugged him back and shook her head.

"please ignore him..."

She said calmly as she slowly let go of natsu arm when sting walked downstairs after giving them a glare.

A loud sigh escaped from her lips as she slowly sat down with her legs crossed and tilted her head back against the cold wall. She was supposed to be alone up here during the lunch time, and she was sure that someone told him that she was here, lucy wanted to stay away from her friends because she was sure that levy and erza will ask her a lot of question about last night. but when he appeared she couldn't run away since he pinned her to the wall , thanks to natsu he came before he touch her.

"Thank you.."

She suddenly spoke and looked up at him, he was looking down at her with one hand inside his pocket while the others moved in his pinky locks. Pushing it away from his eyes.

"THE HELL YOU WAS THINKING ABOUT?

coming here with a random guy? you barely know him.."

"I-i do know him...

he is from sabertooth school.."

That caught his attention, how did she know him? but her expression when he saw them didn't say that, he only see the fear in her eyes. begging him to stop from doing what he was doing.

Natsu sighed and moved to sit down next to her but making a space between them.

"So how do you know him?"

"well... i was in that school, he was-

My boyfriend.."

"Seriously? That asshole?"

Lucy nodded and hugged her legs to her chest, resting her head on her knees as she stared at natsu and spoke with a low voice but he did hear her anyway.

"I think i only fall in love with asshole's"

Natsu was about to say something but when he realised what she was talking about, he closed his mouth and leaned back on the wall.

Lucy couldn't help but giggle on his face, how can he be so damn hot like this? when he smile, pout, laugh and even when he's mad. Everything in him was different, he wasn't like sting and not like anybody else.. Maybe thats why she love him and will never give up on him.. never!

"You know natsu..

i really do love you."

He smirked and looked at her again

"Who doesn't?"

"gray?"

The both laughed, for the first time he was laughing with her. Not getting angry or mad about what she said, and she actually like it..

"Im sorry about yesterday, i really didn't know that they will come ..

i mean- i will do anything to get you, but i will never hurt a friend of mine for that.."

"I already forgot about it,

i promised lissana to wait for her and i will. so you better move on"

"Never..

Lissana is not around anymore, thats mean i can have you all!"

The blondie moved to lay down, placing her head on his lap and closed her eyes.

"just give me a chance.. you will love me"

Natsu was about to push her away, but when he looked down at her and stared at her face. a smile escaped from his lips, seeing how peaceful she was, her pink-natural lips that parted away a little. Her eyelashes and cheeks. A flash of the last night came up to his mind, looking down to her body. remembering how the clothes fit her body so well.

'God dammit, stop staring at her'

He looked away fast, biting on his lips to calm himself down. He wasn't falling for this girl just because he saw her body, he wasn't like those thirsty animals around in the school. but after what happened yesterday, he couldn't help but to look at her with lustful eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

At the end of the day, erza,levy and juvia was standing beside the gates. Waiting for the blondie to come out from the school building. They decided earlier to go to the new coffee shop two streets away from the school and texted lucy to tell her about it since no one of them saw her at all today..

"there she is!" Levy suddenly spoke grabbing the others two attention, turning their heads to look back at the female who was walking towards them with a cheerful smile.

"Im sorry guys but the sensei asked me to help her and i did."

"Its alright lucy-chan , lets go."

She nodded and started to follow them, humming a tone as they walked passed the street. The weather was so nice, even though the sun was locking her way to see the blue sky. Lucy didn't mind at all, she was in a good mood and no one can ruin it.. After all, she stayed with natsu alone for three periods, talking,fighting and joking around. For the first time she was apply to talk with him normally, without making any stupid moves or mention that he will be hers.

"Erza-san. I saw jellal and gray-sama leaving the school early.. why?"

Juvia asked the red-haired female, sighing loudly and sat down as they entered to the coffee shop. The girls followed her and sat down as well.

"Juvia, you asked me this for like ten times. I don't know!

jellal don't answer my calls so i can't help you."

"But juvia is worried about grayy-sama... she wanted to come here with her beloved gray-sama"

"Don't worry juvia, I'm sure that you will go to beautiful places like this with Gray soon.."

"And how lucy-san know?"

Juvia glared at her ' Love rival '

"ahh..."

Lucy just shrugged and looked away.

"oh right. lu-chan i wanted to ask you about what happened last night with natsu!"

'there we go...'

Lucy was scared, thats why she was trying to avoid sitting with them all day. but at the end, she know that she can't escape.

"yes lucy. tell us."

Erza leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for a good explanation about what happened.

{The other side of the town}

The boys was having a meeting, gray asked them to meet him in the 'NENO' restaurant. And of course, for natsu he will only go to eat, jellal was with him from the beginning and gajeel came later.

before gray talk, the waiter came up to them. clicking his pen and poised it over his little notepad "May i have your order?"

"Cola"

"The english sit" Jellal and gajeel told the waiter their orders as the looked back at natsu and gray who was looking still in the menu

"Ice-cream" "Spicy chicken wings"

The both said at the same time. right away they glared at each other.

"He's taking my order first, ice-princess"

"I said it before you Flame brain"

"Wanna go? Elssa?"

"Bring it o-"

"Thats enough you two! They will kick us if you kept fighting. "

jellal turned back to the waiter who was staring at them

" Don't worry about them- Thats all what we need for now"

He nodded and started to walk back to the kitchen.

"hfff-"

Natsu pouts and looked to the side

"So why are we here?"

gajeel said with a boring tone and rolled his eyes, he wasn't fan of hanging out after school and especially in a public place.

"oh right.

I'm planning to do something big for juvia, her birthday is next week. And i want her to remember that day with a good memories.."

"You finally admit that you love her."

"No i didn't say that i love her! I'm just say-"

gray kicked natsu leg under the table making him whine in pain

"The fuck you did that for?"

"s-"

"So whats your plan? And how can we help you?"

jellal stopped them again with a sigh.

"if you two kept fighting then I'm leaving!"

"okay okay. I asked lucy to help me with something, but i need you guys for the other things"

"You could've ask erza or levy, why lucy?"

He mumbled with annoyed tone but gray ignored him and started to tell them his plan

{Back to the girls}

"WHAT"

"Thats impossible!"

"Juvia don't have to worry about her love rival anymore! "

"As you guys heard..

Im in love with natsu, and i will do anything to have him.."

"but you know that he love lissana?"

"Lissana is not around anymore!"

Erza punched the table with her fist and glared at the blondie in front of her.

" Did you knew that we're gonna come yesterday so you did that for her to see?"

"NO NO NO NO

i dont hate lissana, she's nice and i love her as a friend. But I'm not giving up on natsu just because she love him too.. I wasn't planning to make her move to her old school again.. i just wanted to show him that i really love him"

Levy and juvia watched the two arguing, as they could see. Erza was so pissed, and lucy answers wasn't helping to calm the titania down.

"By giving him your body!

sorry lucy, but thats what a bitch will do! ..

i didn't want to believe that when natsu said it, but you are one!"

OUCH.

Lucy didn't know how this turned to this, she was sure that they will support her and helps her. She trust them, they was her friends. not like her old fake friends.. But calling her a bitch just because she love natsu? Thats bullshit. Guess theres no real friends in this world huh?

Lucy turned to look at levy but she just looked away from her, not wanting to make an eye contact with her. That hurts her more, levy was her best friend... but now she's acting like she don't even know her.

The blondie couldn't take it anymore, so she stood up and grabbed her school bag. Running out the coffee shop with tears falling down to her red cheeks, she didn't know where to go. The house wasn't a good idea right now, virgo will keep asking her whats wrong and she wasn't ready to lose someone else in her life. So she countine running towards the park, sitting behind a big tree with her bag in her lap as she hugged her knees to her chest, crying loud.

 **I didnt update in here since a long time ago and im really sorry but the web was acting up .. anyway! Please dont forget the reviews if you want more chapters ,**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**After two days of that accident, lucy refused to go to the school. She stayed those two days in her locked room, she didn't eat anything at all. Just drinking water that was in her fridge beside the big T.V table. What made her feels worse is that they didn't even bother to call her or text her to see if she was okay..**

Though erza warned levy to not call or message lucy, it was too hard for the bookworm to accept that. Yes lucy was wrong but she was her best friend, she love her and she know that erza do too.. Erza just wanted lucy to see how wrong her plans was but she don't even know how it turned to this.

Three days passed and lucy didn't show up yet, gray was looking for her around the school. asking random peoples if they saw her but no one did, the others girls didn't tell them that erza fought with her till her walked by the classroom at the lunch break. levy and gajeel was inside and he was about to walk in and ask them about lucy but he stopped when he heard them talking.. well levy was more than talking, she was sobbing.

"Gajeel i don't care about erza anymore i just want to call lucy and make sure that she's okay!"

"Calm down shrimp. If you want to talk to the bunny girl then just call her, erza would never know anyway.."

He shrugged and put his head back on the disk, watching his lover moving her fingers on the phone screen rapidly.

"Whats happened? and why did erza told you that?"

He finally showed himself as he walked in, raising an eyebrow and looked at the both couples who turned around to see who is it.

"meeeh. a lot of shit happened, you know. girls problem."

"What kind of things? i was trying to call lucy million times and she didn't answer"

"Her phone is closed.. I'm worried!"

Levy whined and sat down, playing with her fingers nervously.

"is it about natsu?"

"Whats about me? Ice-princess?"

Natsu walked into the class with a loud yawn, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked at them

"LUCY IS MISSING"

"oh come on levy don't be over dramatic, I'm sure she's busy with something or with her dad"

He rolled his eyes and sat down, showing no interest in the subject but that didn't comfort his heart. He wanted to know what happened to her too.

"You don't understand! erza fought with her three days ago in the coffee shop because of you!

its all your fault."

"I didn't do anything how the fuck its my-"

Before he continue, a fist was connected with his cheek making him falls down from the chair

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!"

"Were so serious about it! LUCY IS MISSING.."

Gray yelled back at him and grabbed natsu collar pulling him up, since he heard that the fight was about natsu. he couldn't handle it.

"AND WHY DO I HAVE TO CARE! GO AND FIND HER BY YOURSELF."

"NO ITS YOUR FAULT AND YOUR GONNA FIX IT RIGHT NOW"

"HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE WHEN SHES NOT EVEN AROUND"

"Go and look for her! i don't care how but if you hurt her, then i will kill you"

Gray stormed out of the class, pissed on his stupid friend that was acting so fucking cold about one of his friends.. he didn't seem to notice that natsu was worried too.

"Whats wrong with him? I didn't even argue with her that day. ."

Natsu sighed loudly and fixed his shirt.

"please natsu, can you go to her place and ask if she okay? . . if you meet her then tell her to open her phone.

im so worried about her."

"okay okay. but why did you guys fight? And how is it my fault!"

He asked again, hoping to get a better answer this time but levy just looked away and shrugged.

"i don't know.."

"Tsk.."

The pinkette grabbed his back and put it on his back before he started to walk out of the classroom and the school building. Yes he was worried, but what he didn't understand is that all this happened because of him? that day went normally, well after what happened in the rooftop but he didn't argue with her all the day. So it can't be him right? he let a long sigh escaped from his lips and walked through the street to her house, ignoring the people who was staring at him and whispering that he skipped the school. he was a high-schooler. get over it people!

{In the lunch room}

"I seriously can't understand him sometimes!"

gray tsked and sat down next to juvia who was there already with jellal.

"Gray-sama?"

She titled her head to the side and looked at him with a worried look, it was so obvious that he's mad about something but she didn't dare to ask since he ignored her.

"I should go now. . erza is waiting for me in the office, see you two later"

Jellal stood up as soon as he finished his food and started to walk out of the lunch room after he glanced back at them with a smile.

"Juvia is worried…

gray-sama please say something?"

"its nothing-"

"lies. juvia know that gray-sama is lying!"

He turned to look at her and smiled a little when their eyes met, he would reach his hand to her shoulder and patted it

"Its nothing. i just fought with natsu-

You don't have to worry about that.."

"oh.."

Juvia smiled back, feeling butterflies in her stomach when she felt his hand on her shoulder. She totally forget to ask him why did he fought with natsu and kept eating happily. Typical juvia.

He ring the bell and waited outside, looking around the big house she was staying in. He really wanted to know why she still living in a big empty house like this? She only have her maids around the house and sometimes her father.

'don't she feel lonely?'

The doors voice interrupt his thoughts as he turned around fast, looking at the short-pink hair maid who bowed down a little as she saw him.

"Natsu-sama. How can i help you?"

She asked him politely and stepped to the side, holding the wooden doors still for him to get in. He raised an eyebrow when she called him by his name but shrugged it off fast as he stepped into the house.

"Where's luce?"

"ah-

She's taking a bath.."

He noticed her stutter and looked at the stairs, nodding before he started to walk to her room.

"W-wait natsu-sama. you can't just go-"

"its okay. You can go"

He said firmly as he waved to her, not bothering to turn his head back to her as he reached the blonde room. Taking a deep breath, he knocked the door and moved his hand to the handle to open the door but it was locked. He heard a voice coming from the inside.

"VIRGO. GO AWAY I TOLD YOU I DONT WANT TO EAT ANYTHING"

Lucy spoke loudly for her maid to hear her, virgo was the only one who would come over and over for her to give her food which she always reject.

"Im not virgo. so open the door."

Lucy, was laying on the bed with the pillow on top of her face. Her blanket was on the floor beside the bed and some waters bottles under it, when she heard his voice she sat back fast. sending her pillow flying to the floor as well, what is he doing here? she told virgo to not let anyone come to see her. . why him? And now!

"If you don't open it then i will break it."

He said calmly as he tapped his fingers on the door. She sighed softly and moved out of her bed. her light pink nightie rode up her thighs and exposed her white panties, and as she walked to the door. her large chest formed a seuctive cleavage that can be seen under her white top. She would unlock the door and open it slowly, lucy didn't want him to get in her messy room and see her like this but he pushed the door open and stepped in.

Natsu eyes widen when he saw the messy room, not like that time when he come over with her. his eyes glanced back at the blonde who was standing behind the door and looking down.

"What are you doing here?"

"Why you didn't come to the school?"

"Im feeling sick."

She faked a cough and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Dont lie. i know that you fought with erza.."

"Then why are you here? to say that she was right?"

"n-"

"natsu please. don't pretend to care just to get away from erza. . . Its not your fault anyway."

Lucy raised her eyes and looked up at him, smiling sadly then looked away again.

"i don't really care about what others think.. its my heart. . you can't choose the one to love, am i right?"

"Wait! i don't even know why you two fought about but everyone keep saying its my fault!"

"well its not.. she just called me a bitch because i told her and the others that i love you?"

Lucy was trying her best to hold her tears, damn it just don't fall in front of him.. she didn't want him to see her crying again. .

Natsu eyes widen when she heard her saying that, erza wasn't that type of girls who would say something harsh like that to one of her friends.. He felt bad for her now, is it because he kept calling her that all time? . .

Lucy walked up to her bed and sat down, for some reasons her head start spinning and she couldn't see well. Her heart beats was pumping so fast and hard, she clinched her hand into the bed sheet and closed her eyes. taking a deep breath to calm herself down.

Natsu who was still standing beside the door notice her and ran to her, sitting right next to her and put his hand on her forehead.

"OI you're burning!"

"I-im fi…"

That was her last words before she passed out and falled into his arms.

"lucy.. Lucee! wake up!"

 **{ New chapter! please**

 **tell me what do you think.**

 **reviwes the tforge dont**


	9. Chapter 9

Natsu walked back and forth in the hospital room impatiently, Its been one hour since he arrived with Lucy. Luckily Virgo heard him yelling and called Loke to drive them to the nearest hospital since her personal doctor was in his day off and his phone is closed. The pinkette was really worried about her since they took her fast without telling him anything about her situation. While he's waiting, he called for Gajeel to tell him about what happened so he can call levy and the others. But he really didn't thoughts that they will come over too.

Suddenly, while he's lost in his thoughts. The doctor came out of the room with a smile on his face, whispering something to the girl next to him and she nodded before she left to do her work. When Natsu noticed the doctor he ran to him with a worried expression.

"Doctor what happened to her?"

"She's fine. Its just side affects because she wasn't eating at all for the passed two days, everything is normal. . Just make sure to make her eat a lot of vegetables and healthy food this week! "

"Oh thanks god.."

He sighed in relief and nodded.

"Take care of her, Thats what boyfriends do!"

The doctor turned around and started to walk, glad to see such a real couple like them.

"ehh?"

He watched him walking off as he rubbed the back of his neck, why didn't he just deny being her boyfriend?

Well, its not like we will meet him again. He thoughts before stepping towards the door and opened it slowly, not trying to make any voice as he walked in and closed the door behind him.

His eyes glanced around the room till it fell on the blonde angel on the white bed, her hair fell on her face as her eyes were closed. She was sleeping peacefully on the bed, but he could see that she's pale.. Thats why the doctor told him to make her eat..

"baka.. How can she not eat for two days straight?"

He mumbled to himself and walked over the bed, sitting on the edge as he stared at her silently.

As the group left the school when its ended, they all meet in the usual place. Beside the gates.

"Im really worried about her… do you think its something serious?"

Levy spoke as juvia finally came out of the school building and they start making their way towards the local hospital. .

"Don't worry shrimp. Im sure bunny-girl is fine!

Natsu just texted me and said she's fine.."

Everyone sighed in relief , the others can see how the red-haired female was so quiet since they told her about Lucy. Jellal noticed that she was feeling guilty about what happened, so he just moved his hand and patted her shoulder.

When they got there, Erza walked up to the nurse and asked her about Lucy Heartfilia room. Waiting patiently as the nurse looked in the files before she spoke "106"

Erza nodded then start walking towards the room followed by the others in quick pase , wanting to see the blonde and make sure that she's fine!

A soft knocked came from the white doors, making Natsu to jump off the bed and stood right next to it as he watched his friends walking inside the room. All the stares moved from him to the female laying on the bed, it was a dead silent in the room till levy stepped closer and spoke.

"Natsu please tell me that she's fine"

"She is. The doctor said its just because she didn't eat anything at all. . They will let her out when she wake up.."

"Why she didn't wake up yet?"

"I don't know."

He shrugged and walked towards the coach and sat down, watching them quietly as the stared back at eachothehr. Damn she really know how to act huh? He thoughts.

"Flame brain, Im still not gonna forgive you for hurting her."

"yeah yeah.."

He leaned back and let a yawn escaped from his lips, pretending to not care about this situation infront of his friends.

"E-everyone is here? Where I am?"

The blonde finally opened her eyes, her head turned to look at them when they all heard her voice and walked towards the bed.

"why im in the hospital?... I cant remember anything.."

Lucy put her hand on her head, trying to remember why is she here.. Last thing she remember was natsu and her in her room..

"Lu-Chan!"

Levy tackled the blonde tightly, tears falling on her soft cheeks.

"I thoughts its something bad! I couldn't wait till the school end.. You scared me!"

"I-im sorry…

I shouldn't stop eating.."

"ehh? How did you know why are you here?"

She gasped and looked at natsu, who smirked teasingly as he waited for her reply.

"Yes luce, How did you know.. Mind telling us?"

"W-well… v-virgo said something like this gonna happen if I don't eat well.. so"

Gray stopped her with a pat on her head.

"The most important thing is your'e fine."

"Thank you.."

"Lucy.."

Her gaze turned to look at erza who was standing next to jellal, not knowing how to apologize about what she said… she could see how bad she was feeling and just smiled.

"Its okay erza.. I forgive you!"

"R-really?"

"yes.. I know that you wanted to make me stop.."

"Im really sorry!"

She walked up to her and hugged the blonde tightly.

"OKAY. Since everyone is here with her, my mission is done.

I should go. Im really tired.. bye!"

Natsu stood up and walked towards the doors, before two hands grabbed on his arms and pulled him back. It was jellal and gajeel.

"Where are you going?"

"ugh, my home?"

"What about her?"

"What should I do more than this? Seriously!."

He rolled his eyes and puffed his cheek in a cute way, making lucy heart pounds fast as she thoughts 'so cute!'

After two hours, everyone was standing outside the hospital. Watching Lucy get into her car with Natsu help since he didn't want to get hurt by the red-haired devil.

"Lu-chan. Talk to me later okay?"

"Alright"

She smiled a little as she waved to the others, before turning around to face the pinkette again.

"Natsu, Virgo said that you forgot your stuffs in my place. Do you want to come to take them or should I sent them to your house?"

She waited for his reply with puppy eyes, only him can see since he was standing beside her. She really wanted to talk to him, Lucy didn't have the time to thank him about what he did since everyone was talking to her back in the room.

Natsu let out a sigh escape from his lips as he opened the door, motion her to move a little before he get into the car without any other words.

"See you guys tomorrow.

And Lucy! You better eat something."

"Okay okay.. bye guys!"

She waved to them as the car started to move towards her house again.

Natsu didn't say any word and he was facing the window, ignoring the blonde who was sitting right next to him with a smile. She was really happy, now because she only with him now. But because she made up with Erza, Her friends really cared about her, and more importantly. Natsu care about her too!

"Thank you"

She mumbled softly as she rested her head on his shoulder, her arms warpping around his right arm. Natsu finally turned around to face her, flicking her forehead.

"Idiot."


End file.
